


Watching

by TeaHouseMoon



Series: The Vanilla Kinks series [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Dirty Talk, Filth, Fluff, John can't get enough of Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Smut, Talking During Sex, They love each other, Top John Watson, dirty talk!, seriously they just like to have sex, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock go away out of London to spend some time together. In bed, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

John watches, as Sherlock's ribcage expands and contracts with the rhythm of his breaths. He watches him as his naked back stays still, and the fluffy, pure-white duvet caresses his side, just over his hipbone, where it's wrapped loosely to hide Sherlock's nudity.

Lying on his side next to Sherlock on the hotel king-size bed, supporting himself on a bent elbow, John watches the raven of Sherlock's hair draw curls against the ivory of the pillow; and then decides he's watched enough.

He pushes himself up to sitting, bends over Sherlock from behind, kisses the side of his neck, his warm skin, gently, and gazes at his face to see his reaction: Sherlock's lips curl upward, his closed eyelids twitch; he swallows, and John can feel it against his lips.

He shuffles closer, chest almost directly over the side of Sherlock's, and gently nudges his shoulder, encourages him to turn and lie on his back, and when he does John pushes the duvet out of the way and hovers over him, lifts his legs one by one to kneel in between Sherlock's legs.

Sherlock's nose crinkles; his eyes are still half-lidded and refuse to open fully.

John smiles with his mouth closed. Hooks his hands under Sherlock's knees, pulls him towards himself gently, lifts his thighs around his own waist until they wrap there on their own; then he takes himself in hand - he's so, so hard, bursting - and guides himself into Sherlock's body.

"Aah", Sherlock cries out, arching his upper back, eyes still closed.

All the way in; John holds still.

"Alright?"

"Mm, yes", Sherlock nods, licks his bottom lip. His hands stroke up John's biceps.

"Sore?"

"No." Sherlock's back arches again, just slightly - he adjusts his head on the pillow.

"I just - I can _really_ feel you".

He opens his eyes - blue, turquoise, green and freckled-brown - and John looks into them.  
They only had sex an hour ago - but there's nothing John can do if he just can't get enough of him...

He bends down and Sherlock reaches up, and their mouths meet in a slow, warm, deep kiss; they both breathe deeply, and John lets himself be lulled by the sound, by the noise their mouths make as they change the angle, lick each other's tongues and lips, breathe each other's air. He gives a small push, just really a nudge inside Sherlock, and Sherlock sobs quietly into his mouth.

"I've loved this", John says when they part. His hands planted at each side of Sherlock's ribcage, Sherlock's hands on his upper arms and his thighs around his hips, he starts thrusting, slowly, and steadily. "Thanks for letting me take you out of London for a while".

Sherlock's eyes fall closed; his head arches back briefly at one of John's thrusts.

"Yes, well. I think Mrs Hudson's heard her fair share of our intercourses, by now" - John cringes at the word he used, _intercourses_?- then smiles - "Thought it was only right to give her some respite".

Another thrust. John closes his eyes, breathes. "Yeah. We can't really hide it from her anymore, can we".

Sherlock's eyes open - John's thrusts continue, slow, methodical. Sherlock's fingers grip harder onto his biceps.

"Are we - are we hiding? Is this what we're doing?"

John opens his eyes, wants to look down into Sherlock's, because he's heard the tone - casual, but anxious - Sherlock is still so insecure. The next thrust is so delicious though, his cock starting to feel the pressure, the friction, it has almost taken over again; John's head falls forward, eyes close again, he exhales. Fuck, so good.

"We're not, _hiding",_ his hips pull back a bit more, push in a bit harder - Sherlock inhales loudly. " We're not hiding, but I'd rather not tell everyone just yet. Mycroft might not take it so well".

Even though he's got his eyes closed, John hears the brief laugh, feels Sherlock's body lose tension.

"I don't mind pissing him off. I'd quite like to shock him".

John thrusts. "Ah - I'd rather not. I really don't want to wake up one day in a ditch with my dick cut off". His voice is quiet, almost stifled now. Sherlock chuckles again, and John feels the vibrations all the way to where their bodies are joined.

"Chicken...", Sherlock purrs as he lifts his head, chases John's mouth, kisses him.

John curves his upper body down to kiss him back and gives a harder push, and his hips start a quicker rhythm in and out of Sherlock's body; soon his coordination falters, and he has to break the kiss, rest the top of his head over Sherlock's heart.

He swears, 'Ah, fuck, fuck', thrusts hard and fast, his orgasm so within reach now that he can feel it deep down in his belly. Sherlock breathes with him; his body's tender now, so he sinks his short fingernails into John's muscular arms that still cage him, to counteract the stabs of pleasure against his sensitive insides.

A few more frenzied thrusts - John's sweat on Sherlock's chest, mixing with Sherlock's sweat, John's grunts answering Sherlock's moans - and then John comes, with one last long groan, thrusting hard one last time until his hips almost feel like they're one thing with Sherlock's.

Sherlock's left hand slides slowly down John's arm to stroke his hair, gently. John's breaths, deep and uneven as he comes down from his orgasm, tickle Sherlock's chest where the skin is damp with perspiration.

John gives him a kiss there. Sherlock's legs unwrap from his sides, feet drop down on the mattress; and John pulls back, gently pulls out of Sherlock's body, hisses. His fingers linger there for a moment - index caresses his entrance, carefully, he watches as a little drop of himself leaks out; swipes it with the pad of his finger.

Sherlock is still hard; he wraps a hand around the wrist John still has next to his chest and tugs a little. John lifts up, hovers over him once again; wraps his other hand around Sherlock's swollen cock.

"Where - where do you prefer your come ", Sherlock asks, in a breath, as John starts stroking him, and makes him throw his head back for a moment. "Ah - inside me? Or - in my mouth?"

John huffs out a laugh. Of course Sherlock would be interested in such a detail. John would have never volunteered it - he's more for the tried-and-tested type of dirty talk - but fuck, _of course_ he's thought about it...

"Inside you", he growls, dark, on Sherlock's mouth. "And on your lips..."

Sherlock's head arches back, his eyes close, but John chases his mouth and bites it, while he strokes him faster, faster - pain and pleasure at the same time and Sherlock cries out, loud, writhes, and comes.

For a while, he's too weak to do anything but breathe hard, moan quietly every now and then, his hair curled in sweaty ringlets and unraveling out on the pillow; and John watches.

He will never have enough of watching.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am spamming, I know! But what can I say, I'm inspired... Let me know what you think! Comments are <3
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @IamDorothyGale and/or on Tumblr: MsDorothyGale.
> 
> I take prompts! If you have an idea for the Vanilla Kinks series, feel free to message me on Twitter or Tumblr, and we can talk about it... :)


End file.
